1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game calls and more particularly pertains to a new multiple game call for allowing a user to produce three different calls with a single compact, easily carried device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game calls is known in the prior art. More specifically, game calls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art game calls include those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,703; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,858; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,845; U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,325; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,569; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,001.
In these respects, the multiple game call according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to produce three different calls with a single compact, easily carried device.